Why Do You Do It?
by tooOTPtofunction
Summary: Taranin story. Why Ronin trains so hard. First one for the fandom (:


First one for this fandom, personal headcanon, please be kind (: I own nothing

Headcanon: Ronin would work excruciatingly hard to become a general in order to protect Tara.

Many of the young boys had fallen victims to their aching muscles, but not him. The young man was still hopping around from tree to tree, trying to get as much out if the training as possible while also trying to be the best of the new recruits. He knew he had to be the best, it was the only way he could get there, to get close to her.

"Ronin! Training is over for today, get down!" the commanding officer yelled to Ronin. Ronin gave a nod and made his way down. He looked around and memorized the pathways, every little nook and cranny in order to guarantee his further success tomorrow. He knew the others cared more about their aching muscles than their future training right now but Ronin's motive always shone through strongest durning the later hours, when the training grounds were closed and the birds were sleeping. It was then he thought about why he did this.

He did it for her of course. His beloved Tara, well of course she didn't go by that now. She was the queen now, chosen by Queen Fera before her and Ronin couldn't think of anyone better to rule over them and protect the forest. Of course, a part of him still wished that she was still his Tara, his best friend, the love of his life, but he could not be selfish now. She was his best friend since birth really, the two were inseparable. When they reached adolescence, Ronin started to notice the change in her; the gentle curves of her hips becoming more pronounced, the heightened definition of her beautiful cheekbones along with his weakness - her long, lean legs that always seemed to make her hips sway and his eyes glue to her. He would watch her eyes gleam up when she noticed the flowers or how her smile would grow to unbelievable lengths when she beat him at their practice spars. He longed to tell her how he felt but always grew too nervous when he started. She would turn to look into his eyes and he would freeze. Those chocolate wonders had so much depth to them and he got lost in them everytime. He would stare at her for a while until realizing that he had more to say, but ended up bumbling and chickening out while she laughed.

He was going to tell her on coronation night. He planned to take her outside into the moonlight and tell her that he loved her. He spent all night with her, laughing and smiling while he stole looks at her. She was most beautiful that night, her form fitting green dress was paired with her long curls cascading down her spine. When the time came for the new queen to be chosen, Ronin couldn't wait to get her outside. All he could remember in those minutes that followed was the pain. When he saw Queen Fera coming over to them, he prayed that she would turn around but she didn't; with Tara's arm linked with his, Ronin saw her dress start to change and turn white, along with his dreams shattering. Being a brand new Leafman recruit, he kneeled to her right away, feeling his heart drop as he got on one knee. Her face showed something of worry, something mirroring sadness and fear but she kept that hidden. She rubbed her hands together and cracked her knuckles - her nervous habits - and looked around. When everyone finally stood up, she looked up at Ronin he instinctively put his hands on her shoulders and rubbed them softly before nudging her to go with the older queen. Tara shot him a look of worry as she walked away and he watched her retreating form. He remembered deciding to become the best in their class, to become general so he could devote his life to her. He figured if he could not be with her, he would devote his life making sure she was safe. His repertoire ended when he smelled some particular flowers lying near him, he preferred to sleep outside and look up at the sky.

"Daisies." Ronin said as he put a finger on the flower. They were Tara's favorite. Ronin fell into a deep sleep, dreaming of his queen.

A few feet away the rest of the soldiers were inside the chambers, resting their muscles and having a well deserved drink. "Why does he try so hard? Finn, isn't he your friend from when you were kids? Do you know?" One recruit asked.

"Yea, what's his deal? Does he just want to show off or something?" Another recruit piped up as they all came over in a circle.

"No, it's nothing like that. His reasons are valid and they have nothing to do with glory." Finn said, defending his old friend.

"Then why?" A recruit asked.

Finn took a moment before answering. "He's in love with Tara. Always has been. They grew up together and the predictable happened. She got chosen and he vowed to raise up in the ranks so he can protect her closely." The recruits were frozen. Eyes wide and mouths unmoving, they tried to take in this new information. "So that's why he takes it so seriously." One of them finally said.

"Yep. It's been that way since I can remember. And the saddest part is, he was going to tell her on coronation day. He never thought she would be chosen." Finn said with a frown.

"Damn, that's rough. Poor guy. If he's willing to go to these lengths for the Queen then by all means let him do what he needs to." A recruit said as all the others agreed.

"Does Tara know?" One recruit asked. "I believe so, she teases him all the time about it. I don't know how she feels though." Finn explained the situation between his two oldest friends to the best of his ability.

They all retired to a deep sleep as Finn went to sit by the window and caught a sleeping Ronin in the midst of the flowers. Finn smiled as he remembered how obvious Ronin's crush on Tara was when they were growing up, how he was always staring her and finding any excuse to have her next to him. He smiled wider as he saw his hand resting on a daisy, Tara's favorite.


End file.
